Glee: Freshman Year
by JCPark
Summary: Follow the life of OC Jeremy Smith as he moves into Lima. He quickly gains a group of friends and is even forced to join the Glee Club. He thinks nothing can bring him down but he is wrong because somebody from his past is back to ruin everything. (Rated M for: (This is a JCPark story written by me a crazy person so every bad thing ever will be featured :))
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Lima

Glee:

Freshmen

Year

Follow the life of Jeremy Smith a new kid at McKinley High School as he interacts with OCs and the original Glee Characters. He is then forced to join the Glee Club and everything seems fine until somebody from his past has come back to get him. Find out in GLEE!

(Welcome to my re-edition of my Story Glee: Season One I have been out because of multiple emergencies but nothing will stop me now from completing this story and I will update as much as possible)

(Reviews and Favoriting me are appreciated)

(If you would like to me to bring back a character just put it in a review or if you see a good friendship or couple say that as well)

Chapter One: Welcome to Lima

JEREMY POV

I walked toward school, I couldn't help but be tired as I had another sleepless night of me just turning over and over in my bed. The sun was out leaving the August air with a nice feeling of perfect temperature balance I looked around my cul-de-sac. My parents and I just moved in town last month from Michigan all the way to Lima, Ohio because of my dad's job.

I then turned up the music from my iPod as _All of Me by John Legend _played making me less tense. I wished I could stop being nervous but today was the first day at high school at McKinley High School and I just hoped today went perfectly.

I lived in Michigan most of my life so I wasn't really used to this hot weather because in Michigan it's either chilly or just downright freezing. I looked up at the Sun which strangely reminded me of the Raisin Bran logo and I could just imagine it just start pouring raisins from the scoops ugh I hate raisins.

"Please God don't make this a living hell" I whined as I cranked up the music higher.

Thank God I only lived like a block away from school so it only took like 5 minutes to get there. I smiled at the thought of meeting with my new group of friends. When I had moved here they were nice to me and let me hang out with them and I instantly clicked with them and they now even called me their best friend so now we were all an uncontrollable and crazy family.

I looked up scanning the crowd of my friends as I heard the old blonde bitch of a coach yelling about their routine even though it was fine in my opinion. I then rolled my eyes.

"HEY YOU" she screamed.

I then looked up at her and she glared daggers into my chest.

"Yes mam" I asked innocently.

"Who the hell do you think you're rolling you're eyes at" she asked annoyed.

"I was just giving you a demonstration about what you would be doing later" I then winked at her. She blushed pink.

"Sorry I need a man not a little boy and if I ever see you rolling your eyes at me I'll have your head" she yelled.

There were now a crowd of students gathering around and laughing at the situation.

"Whatever you're just mad because everybody knows our business sorry love I just thought that we were an item" I then fake cried and everybody started laughing hysterically and I walked away as I hear her mutter "Pain in the ass".

I then scanned through the crowd of students on the front lawn and found my friends. As usual Preston was getting yelled at by Annie and Evelyn looked like they were about to slap him. Francis was laughing hysterically as Annie started yelling at Preston frantically.

Preston must have said something sexist or something because that's the only time Annie and Evelyn got on his ass like this. I then opted to stand next to Carolina who opted just to watch and stay out of the argument.

"Hey Carolina" I said smiling as she spun her head in panic because she must have been scared.

"Shit Jeremy don't sneak up on me like that you scared the shit out me first of all that's creepy and second of all…" she then cut herself off by hugging me and pecking me on the cheek and no we are not dating it's just a thing she does.

"What did Preston say this time" I asked as Annie raised her hand looking like she was about to slap him.

"Well he said something on the lines of why are girls so moody they should just take their once a month like a man" she said flatly "And now Annie is calling him a chauvinistic pig while Evelyn calls him a dumbass"

"Looks like it's the usual" I joked.

"Yah sometimes though he just needs to shut his mouth I don't get mad cause I know he doesn't mean it but Annie will kill him" Carolina joked.

Carolina was Hispanic and had long black hair and an angelic smile, with white teeth, she had this aura of calmness and hated bullshit and drama and that is why we get along so well.

"It's nice that you're so calm because sometimes Annie and Evelyn can be…" I say

"Over the top" she finishes smiling "Yah but that's why we love them I guess"

"I'm so glad you're in the group now" she says "You're like my favorite" she then pecks me on the cheek again and we hug and I spun her around and she starts laughing.

"Jeremy" and with that Annie launches herself into me kissing me on the cheek and I carry her bridal style and I throw her in the air and she screams but I catch her just as Evelyn jumps on my back.

I then spin her around until she starts strangling me and tells me to put her down which I do. Annie and Evelyn are like my little sisters sometimes and Evelyn kisses me on the cheek.

"Jeremy" Evelyn asked politely "Why can't you teach Preston here how not to be asshole and have more class"

Preston gave her a scowl and wink which made Evelyn red with anger.

"We have the weirdest family" Francis spoke up taking the coca cola from his hands "We got our fiery hot red head Annie, we got our sexist chauvinistic pig Preston, our gentleman like and kind Jeremy, our beautiful and gracious Evelyn, our down to earth and bubbly Carolina and me the talkative and charismatic one"

He then threw me a Coca Cola from his backpack and everybody raised our sodas and did a cheers to his little speech. We all nodded our head in arrogance because Francis had said our group spot on.

"But Jeremy just so you know I don't want to be mannerly" he grinned and winked at me and I laughed "I just wanted to be a slut and get in girls pants…"

"It's okay I prefer not to be a gigolo" I replied with a grin.

I looked up and watched in my slow motion moment way as Evelyn slapped Preston across the face you could hear it from a mile away and I am being serious.

"What the fuck" Preston yells.

"You are such a whore I'm sorry but Francis and Jeremy could pick up more girls than you if they wanted too but unlike you they are not sluts looking for HIV or AIDS dumbass!" Evelyn yells in his face.

"You're just mad you haven't ridden the Preston Express choo choo welcome aboard" he then winked but this time Annie slaps him.

"Stop being such a slut it's morally just disgusting" Annie says glaring daggers into his chest.

"Hey boo" Francis rapping me in his hug.

Boo was just one of the many nicknames that Francis has come up for me over the years like Jer, Jerbear, Emy and Teddy I found them all incredibly amusing. Francis was the most sensitive person in the group and he was in the drama club and he kept it noted to everybody that he was always the male lead in every performance. Francis and Carolina are my closet best friends out of the group but I still cared about the other three just as equally.

"When is Preston ever going to learn to just shut up" Francis joked "One of these days Amber is going to put him into a coma and he's never going to wake up"

"Exactly" Carolina buts in "He needs to stop being such an ass"

"I think they calmed down" I mutter.

Evelyn and Annie sit next to me and rub my hair playfully.

"We only took a break from kicking his ass to get some adult eye candy" Annie winks at me.

"What?" I mutter.

"Mr. Schue the hot Spanish teacher he's nice too look at" Evelyn finishes smiling.

Just then and worn out car enters the parking lot a man with brown hair steps out he looks like he's gotten a perm or something and his hair is extremely curly. He walks up to a group of what I guess is jocks and says hi to them. There is a kid there that you can tell doesn't want to be there he has porcelain skin and brown hair.

He then tells the tall one that reminds me of Frankenstein with his height something about a summer project and walks away.

"What are they about to do to that kid?" I ask.

"Who Hummel" Evelyn asks "Dumpster dive"

"Not on my watch" I yell.

I quickly get up and run over there.

"Is he really going to pick a fight with the jocks on the first day" Preston ask amused.

"That's our Jeremy" Carolina says.

"I'll back him up just in case they kick his ass" Preston says.

"No need Jeremy takes MMA, Kickboxing, Boxing, Krav Maga, and Wrestling he'll wipe the floor with them" Francis says nodding his head up and down.

I walk towards the group of teenagers which were four of them, the tall white one who didn't look too pleased at the situation, an olive skinned one with a Mohawk, a big black one who looked like he could roll his way home, and another big white guy that looked like a tank.

"Leave him alone" I yell.

The one with the Mohawk looks up at me and smirks.

"Look what we got here boys another fag" he snarls.

"No sorry to burst your bubble dumbass I'm just not an ignorant asshole" I say back.

"Bring it on hot-shot" the black one says throwing a fist at me. I smoothly dodge it and grab his hand and twist it.

"FUCK" he yells. I then use my legs and kick him to make him fall to the ground. The one that reminds me of a tank runs forward I do a back flip and dodge his hit and I run forward and fist palm him right in the nose. The one with the Mohawk then sucker punches me, but I hit him right in the ribs, trip him with his legs and elbow him straight in his gut.

The tall one just looks like he's scared and he helps the one with the Mohawk get up. I then see the porcelains skinned one hiding behind the dumpster with fear in his eyes. I grab his arm and yank him to follow me as we walk away from the jocks.

"Thanks" he mutters looking at me "For sticking up for me"

"It was my pleasure" I smile "Nobody deserves that shit"

I then walk back towards friends with my friends with porcelain and they all look at me shocked.

"That was kick-ass" Jeremy yells fist bumping me.

"You kicked their ass and you made it look effortless" Carolina squeals "They only got a hit since they surprised attack which is beyond lame"

"What's your name" Annie asks the porcelain kid.

"Kurt Hummel" he replies.

"I'm Evelyn, this is Annie, this is Carolina, this is Francis, this is Preston and your knight in shining armor over there is Jeremy" Evelyn says "You can chill with us"

"Are you a sophomore" Preston asks.

"Yah you guys look like freshman" Kurt says giving us a light smile.

"We are" Annie says smiling.

And just like that the warning bell rings five minutes to get to class.

"Here give me your number so next time we hang out you can come" I say smiling he blushes but then types his number quickly into my phone and we all head to the attendance office.

I quickly look at my first period which of course is H Spanish 3, Mr. Schuester, I then head toward the classroom. Mr. Schue gives me a smile and he points me toward a seat. I stare wide eyed as I have to sit next to the tall jock from earlier.

"Hola" Mr. Schue announces "Welcome back to Espanol 3"

"Hola" the class replies dryly.

"Today we will be working on getting to know you and just copying vocabulary sounds good, good" he then gives us personality quizzes.

"I'm Finn" the tall jocks says to me "I'm sorry about what happened earlier I don't like them messing with Kurt either is just if I don't….

"It'll ruin your reputation" I guessed and he nodded his head wow this guy is way too predictable.

"Are we cool" he asks and I fist bump him since he didn't do anything to Kurt.

"Just let me know if they mess with him again" I say "I don't like bullying it just pisses me off"

We then finished our quizzes.

"Share them with your partner" Mr. Schue says.

"What did you say was the thing you loved the most about yourself" Finn asked bored and yawning.

"Everything from my abs, to my muscle, to my white, teeth, nice blonde hair, it's not my fault I'm irresistible" I then winked at a couple of girls who we're staring at me and they blushed and turned around.

"How about you" I ask.

"My goofy grin because apparently everybody loves it" he laughs and I laugh back.

"It's more dopey if you ask me" I joke he then punches me in the arm.

"You're a cocky asshole" he says "You know that"

"Thank you for noticing" I wink "I'm all about that cock life" I joke he then burst out laughing and everybody stares at us.

"I'm sorry about him just ignore him" I say nodding my head and the rest of class just went along smoothly.

RACHEL POV

I stare horrified as the glee club director Sandy Ryerson teaches Hank Saunders how to sing the solo that I should have gotten. I am obviously star material and I am the best singer in the club so why the hell did I not get it. I know I am the best and everybody knows it.

It's because Ryerson is gay! I have no problem with gays I assure you I have two gay dads but this is just bias and wrong! I watch as Hank reaches the high note as Sandy starts sliding his hand down Hank's chest.

"If you want the solo you have to earn it" he whispers which I barely hear. I then step back as I see Ryerson lock the door and tapes a paper in front of the window.

WILL POV

"Where's the coffee pot" I ask Ken.

"Figgins got rid of it because of budget cuts" he mutters in annoyance "We should strike"

"Hey boys" Sue says "Want a latte?"

Ken and I grab one.

"Thank you" we both mutter just as Emma walks in with her tuppelware. She then pulls out her disposable gloves and wetnaps and she cleans the table.

"Hi Ken, Hi Will" she responds friendly.

I could see Ken eyeing her but of course I don't think she notices.

"So why did you bring lattes" Emma asks flatly

"Because I felt so bad for Figgins making budget cuts because we needed the money for a nutritionist for the Cheerios" she says grinning.

"Didn't you guys like go way over budget on that" Emma replies smirking.

"Well we didn't get on Fox Sports Net for nothing sweetie and I love the attitude it's just delightful" she says sarcastically "Well I have a phone interview to get too so I'll talk to you people later"

Sue then walks out of the lounge, red tracksuit on, and head held high.

"Did you hear that Sandy Ryerson got fired" Emma mumbles

"Who's going to take over Glee Club?" I ask and Emma shrugs her shoulders.

After I finished my lounge I decided to pay a visit to Figgins to see if it he would met me run Glee Club.

"Is Figgins free" I ask his secretary, Ms. Benlately a plump blonde woman.

"Yes but you better hurry he has a meeting in 30 minutes" she states.

I then walk in to find Figgins doing paperwork.

"Will what do I owe for this great pleasure" he jokes in his Indian accent.

"I'd like to take over Glee Club" I state.

"Would you like to Captain the Titanic to?" he says annoyed.

"The kids need this they all have insecurities and that's why they all have these social networking site accounts" I say

"$60 month that's how much I need to fund this club and if you want the school support you need to start bringing in the revenue that the Cheerios are Will" he says.

I then shake his hand and leave wondering how the hell am I going to hide $60 a month from my wife Terri.

I now lay in bed with Terri sleeping calmly but I couldn't stop thinking about the Glee Club. That's when it all hit me.

"New Directions" I say sitting up.


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions

Glee:

Freshmen

Year

Follow the life of Jeremy Smith a new kid at McKinley High School as he interacts with OCs and the original Glee Characters. He is then forced to join the Glee Club and everything seems fine until somebody from his past has come back to get him. Find out in GLEE!

(Welcome to my re-edition of my Story Glee: Season One I have been out because of multiple emergencies but nothing will stop me now from completing this story and I will update as much as possible)

(Reviews and Favoriting me are appreciated)

(If you would like to me to bring back a character just put it in a review or if you see a good friendship or couple say that as well)

Chapter Two: Auditions

CAROLINA POV

"What the hell is a glee club?" I ask confused staring at the New Directions sign-up sheet.

"It's a show choir" Francis replies smoothly.

"Yah I'll pass" Evelyn says signing up for Cheerios with Annie and Carolina.

"Jeremy you should join I've heard you sing and you're good" Francis says wiggling his eyebrows.

"NO" Jeremy says frustrated.

"IF you don't I'll rape you while you're sleeping" Francis says sticking out his tongue.

"You'd probably enjoy that" I wink at Jeremy who blushes.

"Aww somebody got's a man crush" Preston jokes and he punches Jeremy in the arm playfully.

"He wishes" Jeremy winks playfully.

"We should get milkshakes after school at that burger joint near Breadstix" I suggest.

"Yes I am dying for a milkshake" Evelyn smiles.

"Invite Kurt too I need a GBF" Annie squeals clapping her hands.

"Okay what time though" I ask.

"5pm" I say.

MERCEDES POV

I walk down the hallway with my diva loving self as the other students stare at me in disgust. They hate me because I am bigger than most but guess what I don't give a rat's ass. I know I look fly in my outfit so they can go fuck themselves cause I am Sasha Fierce.

That's when I see the sign up-sheet New Directions Glee Club. I could be the star of the club, the Beyonce because I am not no Kelly Rowland. I quickly sign my name and realize Auditions are after school today that's perfect because I already know what song I am going to sing.

(LATER AT THE AUDITIONS)

"My name is Mercedes Jones and I will be singing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera"

_Every day is so wonderful_

_Then suddenly it's hard to breathe._

_Now and then I get insecure_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed._

_I am beautiful no matter what they say._

_Words can't bring me down._

_I am beautiful in every single way._

_Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no._

_So don't you bring me down today._

_To all your friends you're delirious,_

_So consumed in all your doom._

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness._

_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone._

_is that the way it is?_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down...oh no_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no_

_So don't you bring me down today..._

_No matter what we do_

_(no matter what we do)_

_No matter what we say_

_(no matter what we say)_

_We're the song inside the tune_

_Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go_

_(and everywhere we go)_

_The sun will always shine_

_(the sun will always, always shine)_

_And tomorrow we might wake on the other side_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh_

_Don't you bring me down ooh... today_

"That was fantastic you're in" he says happily I run down and give him a hug and he gives me an information sheet.

KURT

I look up the sign-up sheet for the Glee Club and I quickly write my name down. I'm not afraid anymore I have finally found a group of people who like me and Jeremy will protect me. Thank god, he didn't beat up Finn earlier though than I would have felt bad.

(AUDITIONS)

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so?.._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

"A very emotionally moving performance Kurt good job you're in" he said smiling and I have never felt so happy I ran up hug him and got the sheet it felt like I had gotten a ticket from American Idol or something.

TINA

"Iiiiii hate Puuuuuuck so muuuuuuch why wouuuuuld he telllllll everybbbbody I am a vammmmmmpire" I whined wheeling my friend Artie around school.

"Because we're losers Tina" Artie sighs "I'm the paraplegic and you have a stutter it's just how things work.

Then I saw the New Directions sign-up sheet and I felt like I had to sign up and I looked down at Artie.

"Weeeee shhhhhooooould ssigggn upppp" I said "Ittttttt'ssss fullll of peeeeeeoplllle weeeee woulllld geeettttt alllllllonnnng withhhhhhh"

"Okay we should do a duet" he smiled

"Iiiiii havvvvveeee aaaaa sssssonnnng iiinnnnnnn minnnnnnddddd" I said smiling.

(AUDITIONS)

"I'mmmmm Tinnnaaaaa Cohhhheennnnn-Chaaaanngggg" I smiled.

"And I'm Artie Abrams and we will be performing This Is Me by Camp Rock" he smiled.

"This Is Me"

_TINA: I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_to let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_ARTIE: You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_TINA & ARTIE: This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_ARTIE: You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_TINA: This is me_

_ARTIE: You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_TINA & ARTIE: Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

"That was really good" Mr. Schue says "I could feel the connection between you two welcome to New Directions"

We looked at each other and smiled and we quickly hugged him.

RACHEL

I sign my name with a star because it's a metaphor and metaphors are important because they show me being a star. I then look at the sign-up sheet, and signed my name and put the start sticker next to it. I then turned around just as Puck throws a slushie right in my face.

Yes it's true I am the one who reported Sandy Ryerson to Figgins and it was not because I was jealous of Hank getting the solo over me. It was because I did not want some pedophile in our school okay. Besides Hank didn't even deserve it, it was my solo I mean why else would my two gay dads put me through all of those singing and dancing classes to be in the background hell no.

Also I post a MySpace video out every day to keep my talent growing. But of course the Cheerios just love to leave me messages to doubt myself but I will not stop till I am Fannie Brice in Funny Girl and I will not stop till I am the head star in Broadway!

(AUDITIONS)

"Hi my name is Rachel Berry and I will be singing Firework by Katy Perry" I say grinning it was my moment time to steal the show.

_"Firework"_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

_Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

"So when do rehearsals start?" I ask confidently.

JEREMY POV

So here we are at this Karaoke Restaurant place which has milkshakes and here are the seven of us drinking and sipping on our milkshakes sitting at our booth.

"Guys guess what I did today" Kurt squeals looking pleased.

"What? Get the new Alexander McQueen jacket?" Evelyn asks.

"No but I'm getting one this weekend I auditioned for the Glee Club" he squeals clapping his hands overdramatically.

"How as it" Annie asks.

"It was okay you know I was really nervous only five other people auditioned so we need six more people to compete for Sectionals" he says squealing.

"Jeremy why don't you join" Carolina grins at me.

"Hell no" I say.

"Why not boo you can sing really good" Jeremy says with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yah audition now" Preston says.

"NO" I say annoyed.

"Come on!" Jeremy says annoyingly "We're not going to leave till you do if you sing we will shut up!"

"Fine" I mutter.

"I got you covered" Carolina says walking over to the DJ and whispering in his ear.

"You're up" she says when she sits back down.

I walk up to the DJ.

"Can I use the grand piano?" I ask.

"Sure be careful with it though and good luck dude" he says.

I wheel it to the front of the stage thank god it had wheels on it and I moved the stool and sat down.

_"The Edge Of Glory"_

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)_

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_[Bridge:]_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_[Bridge:]_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_(You, you, you...)_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)_

WILL POV

Today they are practicing their first performance I hope it all goes well.

"Okay guys are you ready 1, 2, 3, 4, and go!"

"Payphone by Maroon 5"

_TINA: I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_RACHEL: Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me._

_MERCEDES: You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_KURT: I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed._

_Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_GIRLS: I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_ARTIE: If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_ARTIE: Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_But you just gave it away._

_KURT: You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before_

_But all of our bridges burned down._

_MERCEDES: I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed._

_Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise._

_BOYS: I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_GIRLS: If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_ARTIE (RAPPING): Man, fuck that shit_

_I'll be out spending all this money_

_While you're sitting round wondering_

_Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,_

_Made it from the bottom_

_Now when you see me I'm stunning,_

_And all of my cars start with a push of a button_

_Telling me the chances I blew up_

_Or whatever you call it,_

_Switch the number to my phone_

_So you never could call it,_

_Don't need my name on my shirt,_

_You can tell it I'm ballin._

_Swish, what a shame could have got picked_

_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_

_So you talk about who you see at the top_

_Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for._

_Phantom pulled up valet open doors_

_Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for_

_Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take_

_That little piece of shit with you._

_RACHEL: I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two? _

_TINA: If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Now I'm at a payphone... _

"Good job guys" I yell.

"I feel like we're missing something" Rachel says "Kurt has a good voice and all but we need a more masculine one"

"We'llllllll geeeeetttttt tthhhheerrrrreeeee" Tina stutters.

"Tina's right Berry you being so negative is bringing the whole group down and it's not the Rachel Berry band it's New Directions honey!" Mercedes says annoyed.

"Whatever" Rachel says "You are all just jealous because I will be on Broadway and you will probably end up being my understudies!"

And with that Rachel starts running out of the classroom.

"Shit" I mumble "Guess practice is over early I'll go check on her you guys can leave early"

"Bye Mr. Schue" they all say in unison

I then start running around the school looking for her I then head outside and I see her sitting on the bleachers watching the Cheerios perform.

"Why are you out here?" I ask as I sit down next to her.

"Look Mr. Schue" she says "I appreciate you making this Glee Club and everything but I am a sophomore I need to find something that will make me look special before high school ends"

"Rachel you are special you have good grades and you are in every single club" I say.

"But nobody cares because everybody hates me. And when I signed up for Glee Club I really thought we could make it too nationals but I don't think the six of us are going to win. And I need a trophy before the end of high school because being a part of something special makes you special. So if you can't find me a masculine male lead then I'm quitting" she then stands up and walks away.

"I have somebody in mind. I was at the Karaoke place yesterday and this boy who I think is a freshman was playing on the piano and he sang really well but I might need your help to reel him in"

"Anything I have to do that will make me a star" she says happily

And then I hear a motor running as I see Ken on the lawn cutter.

"Will, Figgins wants to talk to you".

(5 minutes later)

"We need the choir room for Alcoholics Anonymous meetings"

"Figgins please just let us stay open and if we don't win Sectionals then you can have it"

"Fine but you are working detention for free" he says.

(1 hour later at Sheets N Things)

"How do you not know how to fold" my wife Terri says bitterly to her co-worker.

"It's not my fault I'm dyslexic" he then walks away fearfully

I then walk up to Terri and hug her from behind.

"I got your lunch" I smiled.

"No mayonnaise right?" she asks.

I frown.

"Oops…"

"Will you know I can't eat mayonnaise or the diabetes will return and I won't be able to get pregnant" she says annoyed.

"I'm sorry" I mumble "Also I have to run detention after school starting tomorrow so I'll be home later than usual"

"Ugh you know what fine we'll talk about this when I get home just not right now" and with that she walks away.

I then turn around and see Sandy Ryerson yelling at an employee I try to walk away but he sees me.

"William" he says walking towards me "I hear you're running the glee club"

"Yah no hard feelings right?" I ask

"Of course not getting fired was the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Really?"

"Yah and I just go up to the medical marijuana stand say I got some knee pain and they give me some! So now I'm selling it!"

"So you're a drug dealer?"

"Yah here the first one's free"

"He then slides something into my shirt pocket labeled "The Chronic Lady"

"No I'm good I did that in college but Terri and I are trying to have a baby"

"Well when you come back to you're senses you know where to find me?"

(NEXT CHAPTER: Jeremy and Carolina grow closer. Will takes advice from Emma. Will plans to put the marijuana to good use)


End file.
